Reencuentro
by cindy.garcia2014
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que Nike conoce a su esposo y compañero de toda la vida el Rey Livius I; como era de esperarse, continúa muy enamorada de aquel dulce niño que la cautivó, pero luego de cuatro años su amado ya no es un niño y una larga ausencia hace que Nike empiece a sentir nuevas cosas por el hombre al que decidió entregarle todo su ser.
1. Capítulo 1 Reencuentro

**CAPITULO 1.**

_Lo extraño, lo extraño muño, a pesar de que se siempre vuelve a mí, a pesar de que me ama tanto como yo a él, a pesar de que sé que su amor siempre será para mí, no pasa un minuto sin que deje de pensarlo, de extrañarlo… Acá en este enorme castillo en donde me llevo bien con toda la gente del reino, no puedo evitar sentirme sola sin él. Nunca había salido de viaje por tanto tiempo y no es como si nunca fuera a volver, y si lo pensamos, un mes no es tanto tiempo, pero cada segundo sin su mirada, cada momento sin su voz cada mañana sin su calidez simplemente me agobian... Livi te extraño… y pensar que debo esperar una semana más sin ti…_

La princesa Nike, ahora reina del país del sol, contempla con melancolía la entrada del reino desde la torre en donde cantó por primera vez a su amado, a la espera de su regreso mientras el hermoso y a su vez nostálgico atardecer la hacen recordarlo aún más.

Ha sido el viaje más largo en el que el rey Livius se ha embarcado pero aunque por el momento esta triste sin su presencia en el fondo siente ansiedad y alegría porque cada vez la espera se hace menor, en tan solo una semana volverá a estar a su lado.

_extrañarlo no lo traerá más pronto a mi lado – _Pensó luego de un suspiro la princesa Nike mientras se encaminaba de nuevo al castillo - _iré a ver si Neil tiene algo de trabajo para mí, así distraeré mi mente un poco._

Ya en la oficina.

-Neil – llama Nike con urgencia – ¿tienes acaso noticias sobre Livi?

- No majestad – responde Neil – la última noticia que tenemos sobre el rey fue su última carta en donde anunciaba que llegaría en una semana.

- Gracias - responde Nike con resignación mientras termina sus labores en la oficina.

Esa noche se queda hasta tarde trabajando, agotando lo que más puede su mente para que al llegar a su cama lo único en lo que pueda pensar sea en dormir; pero al llegar allí, el espacio vacío en la cama inmediatamente se apodera de ella y no puede evitar decir nuevamente. _–Te extraño Livi._

A la mañana siguiente paseando por los hermosos jardines del palacio, observa con alegría aquellas flores con las que cada noche su amado adornaba su cuarto solo para ella.

_Fue ya hace 4 años cuando conocí a mi Livi. –_Recordó Nike-_ recuerdo que estas flores me ayudaron a ver lo bello de su alma, lo hermoso de su mirada, lo dulce y cálidos que podían ser sus ojos pero sobre todo lo reconfortante de su sonrisa. Aprendía a amarlo a mi manera, y hoy no puedo evitar dejar de temblar cuando lo tengo lejos. _

_Livi…_

Pensando en aquellos momentos, Nike cierra sus ojos y empieza a cantar con la confianza de que la fuerza de su corazón viaje con el viento y las nubes y transmitan sus sentimientos a su amado.

Una leve lluvia baña el palacio con sus sentimientos y mientras observa como el brillante sol hace deslumbrar el rocío sobre las flores, Nike sonríe mientras recuerda con amor al dueño de su canto.

Tan hermoso como siempre - le dice una voz a su espalda.

El sonido de esa voz trasciende por completo sobre Nike, su corazón no puede evitar latir con rapidez, sus manos no pueden dejar de temblar de alegría, por un breve momento Nike se congela por completo y no puede evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría.

¡LIVI!

Al dar la vuelta, su alegría no puede ser más obvia, ya que sus ojos reflejaban un brillo inusual que solo tienen cuando lo ven a él.

¡SHHHHHHHHH! ¡No hagas tanto alboroto Nike! – la regaña Livi mientras se abalanza sobre ella para cubrirle la boca con su mano.

¡LIVI! Que te pasa porque actúas tan extraño.

Mientras Nike intenta hacer que su esposo responda sus dudas, Neil la busca con urgencia por los jardines.

Su majestad, ¿en dónde se encuentra? Responda por favor.

Livi se percata del llamado de Neil, e inmediatamente busca un lugar para esconderse junto con Nike, y antes de que Neil los logre ver, se escabullen entre unos frondosos arbustos donde se pone sobre ella, la inmoviliza para que ningún movimiento provoque sonidos en el arbusto y cubre nuevamente su boca. En cuanto Neil se va del lugar, Nike libera su boca y de inmediato empieza a hacer sus reclamos.

¡Livi! Que rayos te ocurre, que es esa manera de presentarte ante tu esposa luego de una sorpresa así y ¿porque estas vestido como plebeyo?

Oh, tienes razón, así no debería saludarte luego de tanto tiempo verdad, lo siento.

Dicho esto, Livi sonríe acaricia su rostro, la acerca con ternura y le da un beso; pero por alguna razón este beso no es como los que tenían antes, quizás la distancia o el tiempo ha hecho que ese beso dejara de ser un tierno beso entre novios, para convertirse en un apasionante beso, de esos que hacen olvidar el resto del mundo, que aceleran los corazones y que incitan a los cuerpos a ir más lejos. Tal fue la fuerza y la intensidad de su beso que Nike se queda sin habla, su cuerpo actúa con la voluntad pura de su corazón y sus brazos lo acercan más hacia ella buscando la forma de sentirlo más y más cerca.

Te extrañe mucho Livi.

Livi le sonríe con serenidad, acaricia su cabello y le responde –Y yo a ti mi amada. – Luego la toma nuevamente entre sus brazos y la besa como si no quisiera separarse de ella nunca más.

¡BASTARDO! ¡ALEJE SUS SUCIAS MANOS DE NUESTRA REINA! – Grita con enojo Neil mientras golpea con un palo la espalda del extraño que amenaza la integridad de la reina del país del sol.

¡Pedazo de idiota, soy yo!

¡Ma... Ma… MAJESTAD! – al darse cuenta de su error, el pobre Neil no puede evitar sentir un escalofriante frío que recorre su cuerpo y lo pone pálido como un papel, ese acto podría perfectamente acabar con su vida. - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no lo reconocí con esas ropas - decía temblando mientras pensaba _Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, definitivamente VOY A MORIR._

Tal y como Nike lo había mencionado antes, el rey Livius vestía como plebeyo y parte de su innovador atuendo era una misteriosa capucha que cubría su fino cabello negro y que bien usada, escondía a la perfección sus enormes y poderosos ojos, junto con su imponente presencia de rey.

Muy bien Neil si quieres que perdone esta infame acción, deberás ayudarnos Nike y a mí con un favor- Dice Livi mientras sonríe de manera siniestra porque sabe que lo que sea que vaya a pedir será concedido sin titubeo alguno.

¿Un favor? – se preguntaban Nike y Neil.

Lo que sea majestad.

Inicialmente – narra Livi - no tenía planeado llegar antes, pero mi audiencia con el duque del país del desierto fue cancelada de improvisto; entonces se me ocurrió dejar en el país del desierto a los sirvientes durante una semana más, y llegar por mi cuenta sin avisar a nadie, en especial a ti y a Bard para que así siguieran encargándose de los asuntos del reino y poder escapar de mis obligaciones con Nike sin ninguna restricción de su parte. Pero en vista de los acontecimientos, ahora no tienes más remedio que ayudarnos ¿estoy en lo cierto Neil?

Correcto majestad, que quiere que haga – responde resignado Neil ante las circunstancias.

No mucho, solo necesito una carreta, un caballo, comida y ropa para una semana, llevaré a Nike de paseo a la casa del lago a las afueras del reino. No sobra recalcar que ningún sirviente debe enterarse de mi llegada, para que no se filtre la información hasta Bard, así que deberás hacer todo con tus propias manos, sin olvidar que durante toda esta semana deberás cubrir a Nike en su trabajo, al menos en lo que más puedas, de acuerdo.

De acuerdo majestad.

Y Nike necesito que al igual que yo vistas un poco más humilde y te prepares para el viaje, partiremos en 3 horas.

¡Tres horas! – afirma Neil.

¿Algún problema?

N… no majestad – Responde Neil llorando por dentro.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Miradas

**Capítulo 2. Miradas.**

¿Nike, ya estas lista? – Pregunta Livi; al entrar a la habitación, encuentra a Nike sentada al lado de la ventana. Un cautivador resplandor de sol baña su figura haciéndola lucir como si fuera celestial, las flores fuera de su ventana, resaltan su belleza natural, como si todo el mundo hubiera nacido únicamente para adornarla.

Sus vestimentas, aunque poco agraciadas en comparación con los pomposos vestidos que normalmente usa en el castillo, la hacían deslumbrar con su sencillez, lo más encantador de su diseño era el simple detalle de dejar al descubierto sus hombros y permitirle lucir su sedoso y largo cabello, dándole un aire libre y encantador para Livi.

Te ves hermosa. Y sin decir nada más, solo la observa sonriendo con serenidad como mostrando con su sincero gesto que se siente afortunado a cada segundo de tenerla, no solo por la belleza de aquella tierna escena sino por todo lo que su compañía le significaba desde que se conocieron.

Gracias – Le contesta. _¿Cómo lo hace? _Se pregunta Nike. Lentamente se le acerca, acomoda sus manos con suavidad sobre el pecho de su amado y se prepara en perfecto silencio para besarlo. _Como consigue mirarme igual de enamorado cada mañana, como puede lograr esa sonrisa de gratitud y felicidad plena con tal sinceridad, como puede hacer que sus ojos brillen de alegría así cuando me ve. _

Sus labios se tocan con suavidad y al terminar el beso cruzan sus miradas y estas reflejan con su brillo todo lo que las palabras no pueden expresar. Livi la besa de nuevo, pero esta vez se asegura de sentirla más cerca, tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola con pasión. Un sentimiento cálido pero intenso invade sus pechos haciendo que sus latidos aumenten fácilmente de velocidad, Nike acaricia su cabello mientras lo abraza, sin sospechar, que aquella caricia provocaría un reflejo semejante a la electricidad, que recorrería todo el cuerpo de su amado, provocando que levemente muerda sus labios y que ella emita un inconsciente y muy leve gemido.

De pronto sus labios deciden que ya no es suficiente con tocarse entre ellos, así que Livi sin pensar en nada sigue su instinto y empieza a recorrer con sus besos el cuello de su esposa bajando con ternura a sus desnudos hombros.

Cada beso como fuego, dibuja un camino de nuevas sensaciones para Nike, a medida de que avanza su mente divaga en un mar de emociones. Livi continúa con sus besos, los cuales poco a poco bajan lentamente hacia su escote.

Dos golpes en la puerta y el inesperado llamado de Neil interrumpen su íntimo encuentro.

Disculpen altezas - sin preguntar más, Neil abre la puerta e ingresa a la habitación donde se encuentran, que por cierto es la suya por tratarse del único lugar en donde podrían esconderse tranquilidad. - Ya están completos los prepara…

Un incómodo silencio se apodera de la habitación.

Neil no puede evitar sentir que llego en el momento menos indicado.

Miles de pensamientos se cruzan por la mente de esos tres, una mezcla de vergüenza, ira, frustración, pero sobre todo mucha especulación.

Casi petrificados cada uno busca en su mente como salvarse de aquella encrucijada de miradas y el único que tiene el valor para romper el silencio es Neil, quien lo único que puede decir es – Mil disculpas - y se retira de la habitación.

Nike aleja de un empujón a Livi – Po… porque te disculpas- sonríe nerviosamente - Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada, Neil puedes decirnos lo que quieras.

No se preocupe majestad, no tiene por qué darme explicaciones – Responde Neil mientras acomoda sus empañados anteojos - Les indicaba que ya está listo todo lo respectivo a su viaje.

Gracias - Responde Nike - Oíste eso Livi, llego la hora de irnos… ¿Livi?

Si… – le sonríe de manera siniestra como queriendo matarlo con la mirada - gracias Neil – responde con tono sarcástico.

Las intenciones maliciosas y vengativas del frío rey Livius no dejaban de lanzarse como dagas sobre Neil.

Ya, ya, Livi – Nike sonríe con paciencia, trata de calmar su instinto "asesino" lo toma de la mano y salen de la habitación.

Livi saca de un respiro toda su frustración.

Tienes razón, el tiempo que invierto acá es tiempo perdido contigo.

Luego le sonríe serenamente y deja el tema completamente superado.

Salen a hurtadillas del castillo para evitar ser descubiertos y se dirigen a las afueras del reino donde Neil tiene listo todo lo que el rey demandó para su viaje.

¿Está seguro que no prefiere ir en una carrosa majestad? – Pregunta Neil.

Como pretendes que pasemos desapercibidos saliendo en una lujosa carrosa. Te dije que saldríamos en una carreta y así será. – Responde con determinación.

¿Y quién va a ser su conductor? – pregunta preocupado por el destino de sus reyes.

Que no es obvio. Yo, por supuesto.

El rostro de Neil no puede evitar dibujar una mueca que indica su inmensa inconformidad con los hechos.

Nike, súbete ya por favor.

Nike asiente y se sube en la parte de atrás de la carreta, en donde no tarda en notar que a pesar de la fachada humilde sigue contando con lujosas comodidades.

Muy bien ya nos vamos - anuncia Livi - Adiós Neil, nos vemos en una semana gracias por todo.

No es nada majestad, espero que disfruten su viaje - antes de que Livi suba, Neil se le acerca y le susurra – Majestad… Lo felicito.

¡cállate pervertido! – Responde con enojo Livi, y sube de inmediato a la carreta para ponerse en marcha hacia su destino.

Aunque está preocupado por los posibles peligros del camino, Neil se despide con alegría de sus reyes mientras la carreta se aleja en el camino hasta desaparecer.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Deseos

**Capítulo 3. Deseos.**

_¿Pervertido?_ Se preguntaba Nike. _¿A qué se referirá Livi?_ Luego de un momento de análisis, la respuesta llega sola a su mente. _Aaaaaaaa que vergüenza… que vergüenza, ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! no puedo creer que Neil se diera cuenta, que pena, que pensará de nosotros, cómo me mirará de ahora en adelante… ¡aaaaaaaa que horror quiero que me coma la tierra! ¡Cómo se nos ocurre ponernos cariñosos precisamente en ese lugar! _

Su cara se sonroja a medida de que siente vergüenza por sí misma.

¿Nike, te pasa algo? Tienes la cara roja. – Pregunta Livi al percatarse de la situación.

N… no, no, nada je, je, je, debe ser el calor… no sientes que el sol es más intenso el día de hoy.

Sí, un poco.

En cuanto Livi separa su atención de ella para seguir con su rumbo, Nike respira hondo e intenta tranquilizarse, sin embargo, no puede evitar que su mente vuelva a divagar sobre el mismo tema; su cuerpo hace un gesto de depresión y con resignación se dice. _No tengo remedio. Definitivamente estar tan cerca de él me cambia por completo, en especial hoy, siento que mis sentimientos están evolucionando a algo más…. intenso pero a la vez básico, algo tan simple como un beso está haciendo que mi respiración se corte y mi razón se vaya lejos para que simplemente… actúe sin pensar._

"_¿alguna vez has hecho el amor con él?"_

_¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué estoy recordando esto?! _

_Ese Kitora, cómo se le ocurre que íbamos a hacer el amor, ERA UN NIÑO…_

Nike suspira. _Incluso en nuestra noche de bodas… seguía siendo… un niño…_

_Solo hasta ahora hemos estado cerca de llegar a "eso"._

_Livi, no me di cuenta en que momento creciste tanto… me pregunto cuando te volviste tan… apuesto… _Nike lo observa con ternura mientras él está concentrado en el camino. Contempla con amor a su esposo, quien hizo lo impredecible para hacer algo bello por ella. _¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, siempre has sido bien parecido. _

_Lo que en realidad me pregunto es ¿Cuál fue el día exacto en que empezaste a despertar en mí estos… deseos?_

_Mi corazón siempre ha latido rápido con tu presencia pero ahora siento que como mujer y como tu esposa tengo la necesidad de amarte aún más… amarte en todos los sentidos de la palabra._

Poco a poco sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse hasta quedar dormida en la cómoda silla acojinada que Neil dispuso para ellos dentro de la carreta.

Al despertar se alegra por que la silueta de su amado sea lo primero que vea, se acerca a él por su espalda lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla y le sonríe aún medio dormida.

¡Wow, pero que hermoso paisaje! - Afirma Nike con asombro – de verdad que eres dueño de un próspero y bello reino.

El bellísimo paisaje que vislumbra la cautiva con sus delicados pastos verdes, su suave brisa fresca y el refrescante y tranquilo río que por allí adorna la pradera. Nike observa con muy buenas expectativas, pero no tarda en notar una leve mueca inconforme en el rostro de su esposo.

¿Nos perdidos cierto?

¡Que! ¿Porque dices eso? – responde Livi nerviosamente

Lo dice a gritos la expresión de frustración en tu cara.

¿Qué expresión? ¿_Tan evidente soy?_

No importa cuánto hayas crecido sigues siendo un mocoso malcriado y orgulloso incapaz de aceptar que está equivocado.

¡Te dije que no estamos perdidos! estoy seguro que la casa del lago está pasando el bosque que está al otro lado del río, todo está perfectamente planeado.

Ajá - responde algo incrédula- y como vamos a cruzar el río, no veo ningún puente.

Livi se queda callado buscando una respuesta que lo haga quedar bien frente a la vergonzosa realidad.

Tu silencio responde todo- Dice Nike con tono sarcástico.

No me estas ayudando – responde enojado.

Verlo tan disgustado le causa gracia a Nike y al mismo tiempo, ese estado vulnerable de su poderoso Livius, entonces deja ver una tranquila sonrisa, luego le da un beso en la mejilla para eliminar por completo su descontento.

Solo estoy bromeando – le sonríe pícaramente - lo importante es que estemos juntos – dicho esto lo vuelve a besar, pero esta vez en la boca.

Livi sonríe, acaricia su cabello con mucha calma y contempla sus bellos ojos con tranquilidad para despejar su mente.

Ahora que su cabeza está más apacible empieza a buscar una solución para su imprevisto. Observa de nuevo el río y se da cuenta de que un poco más adelante este tiene una parte que es más calmada y un poco panda, lo suficiente para poder pasar, así que se dirige allí para evaluar la posibilidad.

Nike, creo que podemos retomar el camino correcto sin devolvernos, voy a tratar de atravesar el río, pero no quiero que te pase nada así que por favor bájate mientras yo paso con la carreta.

Mmmmmmm está bien. – responde algo temerosa mientras se dice a sí misma - _Solo espero que funcione._

Livi logra hacer que la carreta pase sin problemas, y se devuelve a la orilla del río, una vez allí, trata de buscar el modo más galante de ayudar a su esposa a atravesar el río, encuentra un camino de rocas por el cual ella puede pasar sin mojarse.

Una escena muy romántica empezaba a gravarse en sus memorias, el radiante atardecer naranja pinta de un tono cálido sus figuras, cada paso entre rocas era como una pequeña danza entre ellos, daban pequeños y elegantes brincos mientras avanzaban paso a paso, y Livi guiando con cuidado a su amada quien sostenía con firmeza su mano siguiéndolo sin dudar y sintiendo que de este modo, sería capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Sintiéndose invencibles mientras puedan contar el uno con el otro.

La bella escena continuó así hasta que faltando unos pasos para terminar de cruzar, Livi resbala y arrastra consigo a su amada al agua.

¡Cabeza hueca porque no me soltaste! - Reclama Nike.

Tonta, que no vez que no tuve tiempo, además, la culpa fue tuya por desequilibrarme.

¡QUE! – Grita Nike y hace que su indignación se manifieste chapoteándole un poco de agua mientras continua reclamándole – ¡¿CÓMO QUE MI CULPA?!

Ante la inesperada reacción de su esposa, Livi suelta una carcajada y empieza también a chapotearle con más fuerza mientras le repite en medio de su incontrolable risa – Fue tu culpa, tuya, y de nadie más ja, ja, ja.

De pronto aquella pequeña discusión entre ellos, se convirtió en un divertido juego de ver quien tenía la razón.

La felicidad de aquella situación era tan pura que no les importó comportarse como niños en el agua.

Nike intenta escapar del divertido contraataque de su amado pero al llegar a la orilla y antes de que pueda ponerse de pie, Livi la toma del brazo, se abalanza sobre ella, y le dice - ¡QUE ES TU CULPA! - y la besa para ponerle fin a aquella acuática batalla.

Su respiración agitada, sus cuerpos mojados y tan cercanos, las sonrisas que vienen y van hacen que Nike pierda la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo y se pierde en aquel beso, al terminar, le sonríe de una manera dulce - Eres un tramposo – afirma aún indignada pero feliz.

Y en aquella íntima proximidad, viéndola sonreír de aquella forma tan sincera, Livi solo piensa. _Se ve hermosa._ Luego su atención se desvía a las gotas de agua rodando por el escote de su esposa.

¿Yo un tramposo? Esa es una grave acusación para el rey del sol, debo hacer caer todo el peso de mi ley sobre ti y como castigo…

Livi baja con determinación hacia el escote de su esposa, donde recorre con su lengua el camino que dibujan sus pechos hacia su cuello bebiendo cada gota que se encuentra sobre la piel de su amada y termina susurrándole al oído…

Como castigo, te haré el amor en este mismo lugar.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**


End file.
